


Resurrection Man

by derryderrydown



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Resurrection Man

This Robin was special. He'd put so much work into this Robin that it was only fair he got him in the end. He deserved him more than the thick, choking earth did.

That was why he put even _more_ work into him, slamming the shovel hard into his rival.

He supposed could have sent a minion to do it but that would have been cheating on his Robin. Their relationship was _special_ and he didn't want anybody getting between them. The moment when he took the crowbar and smashed the casket lid was almost as good as the first time and he had to stop for a while, sprawled on hands and knees on the casket, gasping with laughter as the joy of it rushed through him.

"Nearly there, Robin," he crooned.

The undertakers had done too good a job of patching him up but he'd expected that. He gave Robin a tap - just a tap, just a small tap - with the crowbar and, yes, that was the face he'd been looking for. His smile widened.

They'd changed his clothes, too, and he shook his head. Silly Batman. Without the clothes, the boy was barely Robin at all. Still, there was a mask in his pocket and he pulled it out, laid it over the boy's face. "Oh, _yes_," he said. "Looking far more like yourself now."

The boy said nothing and he had to laugh.

He was still laughing as he tore away enough of the casket shards to get at the boy properly. Enough space to kneel over the boy and stroke his face, brushing off a crumbled accumulation of grave wax. "Nearly there," he said and it was tempting to just lie down next to the boy, claim his Robin, but he had other plans and first things first. He snipped the thread that held Robin's mouth closed and removed the cotton wool that gave his face the plumpness of life. He didn't want his Robin to be alive.

Robin was limp in his arms, as though he were freshly dead. It brought back lovely memories and he touched the crater in the boy's skull. No blood, now, which was a shame. But the boy smelled sweet instead. Thick and sweet and delicious.

He stood up. "Come on, Robin. Time to go to your new home."

The boy still said nothing and Joker's smile widened. Such a well-trained, obedient Robin and all his.


End file.
